


Couple's Costumes

by Sunshines_Fabulous_Legs



Series: Fanfic Friday [27]
Category: Black Panther (2018), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Awesome Shuri (Marvel), But I'm not sorry about it., Costume Parties & Masquerades, Costumes, Established Relationship, F/M, High School, Michelle Jones Is a Good Bro, Miscommunication, Ned Leeds is a Good Bro, New York, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Post-Black Panther (2018), Post-Spider-Man: Homecoming, Precious Peter Parker, School Dances, There is a really stupid joke in here, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 02:35:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17889866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunshines_Fabulous_Legs/pseuds/Sunshines_Fabulous_Legs
Summary: Peter and Shuri agree to do a couple's costume to their school's Halloween dance. Except they don't quite establish who needs to dress as what.





	Couple's Costumes

**Author's Note:**

> Basically, Shuri decides to be a foreign exchange student in New York, the same school Peter goes to.

In Shuri’s defense, neither Peter or herself had explicitly stated who should wear what costume to their school’s Valentine’s dance. So Shuri was already decked out in a homemade Joker costume when someone knocked at her apartment door two hours before Peter was supposed to pick her up.  
  
She opened the door to find Ned and MJ. The former was dressed as Darth Vader, the latter dressed a some kind of yeti-creature. “I love your costume Ned!” Shuri said as the two of them hugged. “And MJ … it’s nice.”  
  
MJ rolled her eyes. “I’m Meechee. From the Smallfoot movie. I saw the costume on sell and figured why the hell not? Nice Joker costume by the way.”  
  
Shuri beamed at MJ. “Thank you. Peter wanted to wear a couple’s costume tonight, and we decided on Joker and Harley Quinn.” Shuri spun to give Ned and MJ a full view of the costume. Granted, she had taken a few liberties, making it look more Victorian than Joker’s actual outfit. But she loved it.  
  
But Shuri’s smile faded when she saw Ned’s face. “Ned, what is it?” Shuri asked. She was confident the costume was stunning. Nakia and T’Challa had said so when she facetimed them yesterday. And knowing her brother, him liking the costume was a huge compliment.  
  
“It’s just …” Ned sighed. “Peter told me last week he was going to dress up as Batman’s best villain.”  
  
Again, in Shuri’s defense, they had agreed to do a Joker and Harley couples costume, but never said who would dress up as what. Shuri pulled out her phone to check the time. They had two hours until Peter would pick her up.  
  
Shuri paused, then glanced up at Ned and MJ “What are you two doing here so early?”  
  
MJ sighed. “Don’t want to talk to my parents about why I’m going to a Valentine’s dance alone.”  
  
Ned shrugged. “My parents are deep cleaning our place.”  
  
“Also,” MJ said, “why are you dressed up so early yourself?”  
  
Shuri raised one eyebrow. “Really? You’re asking why I wouldn’t want to wear this as much as possible.”  
  
“Fair.” MJ walked away. “Now it gives us some time to find you a Harley costume.”  
  
Shuri and Ned followed after MJ. “There’s Howie’s Halloween Shop,” Ned said. “He might have a Harley costume.”  
  
“It’s February,” Shuri said, “why would a Halloween shop be open?”  
  
“Trust me,” MJ said, “when you meet Howie, you’ll understand.”  
  
Fortunately it took them less than ten minutes to get there. Only to see Howie closing up his shop.  
  
“Wait!” Ned called out. “Howie! Open back up, we need a costume!”  
  
Howie turned to the group and smiled. “Ned. I’m sorry, but this time I’m closing up for good. It’s high time that Howie freed himself from the shackles of capitalism and consumerism and connect with with Mother Nature herself. I’ve got a one-way ticket to backpack in Europe. I’ll see you when the cosmos align our paths again.”  
  
When Howie was out of earshot, MJ said, “He’ll be back in a few weeks. He does something like this every few months.”  
  
“And he couldn’t have waited until tomorrow.” Shuri reached up to rub her temples, but then remembered her makeup. “Any other ideas?”  
  
The trio spent the next hour running to every place that might have a Harley costume, but couldn’t find anything.  
  
To make matters worse, forty-five minutes before Peter was supposed to pick Shuri up, he texted her saying, “So they need some extra hands to get the gym set up. Is it okay if I pick you up in ten minutes so I can be there to help get the dance ready?”  
  
Shuri didn’t reply, unsure what to tell him. “Of course,” she said, “stupid Peter and his need to help!”  
  
“Just text him and tell him to go without you and you’ll meet him there,” MJ said. Shuri did, but Peter didn’t text back.  
  
Ned was looking at his phone for any other nearby costume shop, but couldn’t see any. “Is there anything you have that we can use to throw together a costume?”  
  
Shuri shrugged. “My host family might have something.”  
  
“Well it’s all that we got,” MJ said. “Let’s go.” Somehow they managed to get back to Shuri’s place in five minutes. They went into the house’s basement where her host family, the Cooks, stored apparently everything.  
  
They were so busy looking for costume pieces that they didn’t hear the door knock. They only realized that someone showed up when Mrs. Cook opened the door to the storage room and said, “Shuri! Peter’s here!”  
  
The trio froze, and they all turned to look at Mrs. Cook, and Peter standing right behind her.  
  
Peter was wearing a Harley Quinn costume.  
  
“Don’t stay out too late,” Mrs. Cook said as she stepped out of sight.  
  
Peter beamed at Shuri. “Shuri, you look amazing.” He walked into the basement and looked around. “Sheesh, your host family certainly keeps everything, don’t they?”  
  
While Peter’s attention was off them, Shuri, Ned, and MJ all looked at each other with varying levels of confusion and horror.  
  
“Uh …” Ned eventually said. “I thought you were going to be the Joker? You know, Batman’s best villain.”  
  
“Wait,” Ned said, “you told me you were dressing up as Batman’s most iconic villain.”  
  
“Yeah,” Peter said. “Dr. Quinzel is a brilliant psychologist who eventually breaks up with an abusive boyfriend to be with the girl of her dreams. What could be more iconic than that.”  
Ned sighed, while Shuri and MJ glared at Peter.  
  
That’s when it clicked in Peter’s head. “We didn’t say who should dress up as who.”  
  
“Nope.” Peter laughed and moved close to Shuri, wrapping his arms around her.  
  
“Well, I guess that just shows how insync we are.”  
  
Peter and Shuri leaned in for a kiss, but MJ interrupted them by crying out, “Whoa, hey, don’t want to ruin your makeup before the dance.”  
  
Shuri laughed. “We’re Joker and Harley. Wouldn’t it make more sense to have messy makeup?”  
  
When the four of them got to the dance, Peter and Shuri’s makeup didn’t look anything like it did when they first applied it.

**Author's Note:**

>  ~~Yeah, I know I’m probably the only one who ships Shuri and Peter. Sue me.~~  
>  Thank you all for the support of this fic to help me see the error of my ways. I pray for your forgiveness.
> 
> Also, there's a big fic that I've been working on for the past few months that will go up in less than two weeks! Stay tuned for that fun.


End file.
